


Prepare to Burn (Sheriarty) - Book One

by jaipower



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Morlock, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, mormor, otp, sherlock ships, sherlock/moriarty - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaipower/pseuds/jaipower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rooftop, Moriarty reveals to sherlock that he doesn't want him to die, but he has to kill him, he's been ordered to. But sherlock has a way out, for both him and Jim Moriarty. They both get away from it but the real question is, who is this higher power? And will the love Sherlock and Jim have for each other be able to last through the labyrinth of secrets? Can a consulting detective and a criminal really be together, or will betrayal end it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

*MORIARTY POV*  
"What's going on?" I hear johns voice through the phone.  
"Please will you do this for me?" Sherlock sais, his voice cracking. I've got to give it to him, he's a hell of an actor. "Please?"  
"Do what?"  
"This phone call, it's my note. That's what people do don't they? Leave a note"  
I giggle at how easily Sherlock is doing this to John.  
He motions to me to be quite and this just makes me grin even more.  
"Leave a note when?"  
"Goodbye John" with that sherlock puts down the phone and presses the button, releasing the dead body off of the building. Luckily Mycroft hired a cyclist to knock John over and make him disorientated, and a member of the group around 'Sherlock' to inject John with a drug that will make him...I wouldn't say hallucinate exactly but it'll certainly make him believe that that's actually Sherlocks body.  
"SHERLOCK!" I hear john yell and I chuckle. We both sit there for a minute laughing at how easy that was.  
I turn my head to look at Sherlock and find he is staring right back at me.  
Our laughter slowly dies down and I quickly glance down at his heart shaped lips.  
He looks me in the eyes and slightly tilts his head while squinty his eyes just a little. How can he be confused? How can he be so oblivious when he's the cleverest man I know?  
But then he does get it, his face changes to one of understand and then slowly he leans forward. I feel my heart start to pound in my chest and when there is just a small space between us I lean forward to close it.  
When our lips touch my heart beats even faster. Sherlocks hand comes up and rests on my neck pulling me closer. There is no battle for dominance here, instead it is soft, it is filled up with so much emotion, emotion i didn't think this consulting detective had.  
We pull apart and I breathe heavily, surprised that even happened.  
Sherlock smiles and stands up, he holds out his hand for me to take.  
"Coming Moriarty?"


	2. Chapter One

*an hour earlier*  
*MORIARTY POV*  
I sit on the rooftop and look out onto the street. So this is when I do it. This is when I kill the fabulous Sherlock Holmes. Of course I don't want to but what choice do I have? I see Sherlock pull up in a taxi, he really should get a car, and step out into the road. I slide open my phone and start playing my music.  
'Staying alive' I roll my eyes. Trust them to put that as the only song on my phone.  
I hear the door screech open.  
He walks closer to me until I say "Here at last, you and me sherlock, and our problem: staying alive. So boring isn't it? It's just-" I motion a flat line with my hand "it's just staying" I put my head in my hands in frustration.  
"All my life I've been searching for distractions, and you were the best distraction but now I don't even have you." Because I'm going to have to kill you. "I've beaten you. And you know what? In the end it was easy" why did you make it so easy Sherlock "it was easy, and now I've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people. And it turns out you're ordinary, just like all of them"  
I go to speak again but Sherlock interrupts me before I can speak.  
"But I'm not ordinary am I Jim  
He walks up to me and my eyes widen.  
"I'm different, because all these people you've been made to kill in the last haven't affected you, until me that is. You see I know you're working for someone. I know that you got into this when you was younger. I know that whoever these people are, saved you from being thrown in prison for the rest of your life for killing your abusive father after he beat your younger brother to death, which you would have also been blamed for."  
"Where did you find out about that?" I ask him. He just smiles at me.  
"You're forgetting who I am Moriarty" I nod my head, of course he got it all from just a few moments with me.  
"But the question is, what happens now?"  
I stand up and walk over to him.  
"See sherlock I like you, I really like you. But how can I trust you? You're on the side of the angels"  
"Oh I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them"  
I shiver as he sais this with such menace.  
But the his gaze softens. "Trust me Jim, tell me."  
"My boss, they want you dead" I say. "I can't do anything to stop it, I can't sherlock, I-" I take a deep breath, trying to stop my voice from shaking.  
"We can, we can stop it...together"  
He puts a hand on my shoulder and I feel myself latch onto him even more.  
"You're just saying that because you want to live" I snarl at him.  
He raises his eyebrows at me. "Really? Yes I do want to live I won't deny that. But do you I honestly think that you could string me along this much, without me being even slightly interested in you?"  
I lick my lips and breathe out slowly.  
"We can disappear together you know?" He sais and feels my hopes lift until they come crashing down again.  
"Sherlock you don't understand, your friends will die if you don't jump off this building. John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, all of them will die."  
*SHERLOCK POV*  
"Oh but that's where you're wrong" I get out my phone and call my brother.  
"Plan Khan is a go." I say down the phone and I hear Mycroft sigh.  
"This is a bad idea I tell you." He sais and I roll my eyes.  
"Me living is a bad idea? Have you met me Mycroft, I'm a delight"  
"No, I mean him going with you. He is a criminal after all. And the paperwork I'm going to have to fill out"  
"Just say it was for my safety, I'm sure your superiors will know about me and as for Jim, just tell them his men must have took the body before you got there"  
"You really are going to get me into trouble one day brother mine."  
"Just do it will you?"  
There is a pause "Fine."  
I put down the phone and at the exact moment a man walks through with a body bag. He lays it on the floor and unzips it. Inside is a man who looks just like me.  
Jim looks up grins, he raises his eyebrows at me "The man who looked just like you? Was I that predictable"  
"Oh of course not," I tell him "but this is me were on about. I figured that that little girl must have seen someone that looked just like me, and I knew he would have been...disposed of. So I got in touch with Molly and got the dead body off of her. It hasn’t been accounted for yet so she wouldn't have any problems and the men who brought the body in both work for my brother so that again was no problem."  
"But what are we going to do with the body?"  
I roll my eyes, "For someone so clever, sometimes you're incredibly stupid"  
His eyes narrow.  
"We're going to put him on the ledge and drop him off, that way your assassin buddy's will see 'me' die"  
"And John?" He asks  
"Don't worry, Johns going to be took care of"  
"But how do you know it's going to work"  
I walk over and take his hand. "Just trust me"  
I sit down and put him next to me.  
The man attaches a wire to the body and zips it back, giving me the device with the button. All I have to do is press and whoosh, the body is in free fall.  
I look at the body, impressed that it's standing.  
Obviously I has to get Molly to adjust it to make it stand, I think it involved a lot of wood and duct tape...  
I hear my phone bleep, letting me know that johns just pulled up.  
I grin at Jim Moriarty.  
"Let the show begin"


	3. Chapter Two

I look at the text on my phone and smile. On it is an address for a motel. I call a taxi, which is much harder to do in Italy than it is I'm London, and tell the driver where to take me.  
When I get out I flip up my collar and start walking towards the room. I go to knock and then remember how John used to love it when I flipped my collar up.  
The door opens and Moriarty is standing there grinning.  
"Not going to wait out there all night I hope"  
I lock John up in a room in my mind palace and smile at him.  
"No, of course not"  
I step into the room and close the door behind me. The moment I hear it click, I find myself being pressed against the wall with my hands above my head. Moriartys grin widens and I raise my eyebrow at him.  
"May I ask why you're doing this? Because it's obviously not to kiss me again otherwise you'd already have done that"  
His mouth drops in disbelief.  
"I kissed you"  
"Well yes, it wasn't me who made the first move"  
He narrows his eyes at me.  
"Oh sherlock, I think we both know that's not quite true"  
He stares at me for a couple of minutes and I can't help but let my mind wander to John. I reluctantly enter the room he is in and everything floods into my mind. All those cases together, me helping him with his leg, me helping him get back into the world and become a normal person, the way he always complimented me when I solved something and the way he looked at me as if I was the most important man alive. The way-  
"Sherlock? Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"  
"Sorry what?"  
He rolls his eyes at me, "I was asking why you call me moriarty and not Jim"  
I frown "You're friends call you Jim, your family, I wanted to call you something different, because you're different"  
Moriarty let's out a slow and ragged breath, before stepping closer and pressing his body against mine. He's stretching to keep my arms above my head and they've moved down to my elbows because he is so short. I smile to myself, he's a midget.  
"Sherlock what are you laughing at?"  
My eyes widen and I put on my innocent face "What do you mean" I smirk at him and his eyes narrow  
"Tell. Me"  
I raise my eyebrow "Or what?"  
He moves his face forward so it's just centimetres away from my own, I can feel his lips close to mine and it drives me crazy.  
He grabs my coat and leads me over to the bed before making me lie down on it. He then opens my legs and slides himself between them so that his face is close to mine again. He holds my arms above my head again and then he kisses next to my mouth, then he starts trailing the kisses down, down my neck until he reaches the base of it. He starts biting it, then kissing it, biting, kissing and it drives me crazy. Every time I struggle against him he presses my arms down harder. He's much stronger than you would think.  
I close my eyes and smile.  
Then suddenly it stops and I feel him climb off of the bed.  
I open my eyes and sit up suddenly.  
"Where are you going?" I ask him "you can't just leave me like that"  
"You asked 'or what?' Sherlock, besides I thought you loved a game"  
"Oh," I grin at him "the game is definitely on"


	4. Chapter Three

I watch sherlock as he talks on the phone.  
"Yes. Okay. Sure. I understand"  
I raise my eyebrows. Someone's actually got him to agree? Must be a miracle worker that one  
As he gets off the phone I see his shoulders tense, he starts walking to the cupboard and I roll my eyes at him.  
"Second draw on the left"  
He pauses before going to the draw and opening it up, taking out three nicotine patches.  
"Three sherlock, really?"  
"Well I feel that this is a three patch problem"  
I feel my heart skip a beat, that's never good.  
"What's the problem dear?" I ask him, trying to sound calm.  
"Mycroft has just told me that Godric is planning on moving some drugs from sommerset to Brittany ... in France"  
"Yes I know where Brittany is" I snap, but sherlock just ignores me.  
"And we need to do something about it"  
"Erm no, no we don't Sherlock"  
"We can't just let this slide Jim. The game is on" he sais, snarling, almost mocking, my name.  
I feel my whole body tense as he sais those words.  
"No. Sherlock. The game is on with me. Not some crazy drug dealer who is moving drugs to Brittany in France"  
"Fine. How about playing the game with you then?"  
"I'm sorry what?" It's not like him to drop an idea this quickly. Once he has a bee in his bonnet the thing is there to stay.  
"You heard me moriarty" I shiver at the way he sais my name "Let's play a game where the first person to touch the other one looses."  
"Fine but if you looses then you're not allowed to get involved" this is going to be easy.  
"Okay then. But did I mention, that we have to be kissing....on the bed...with our legs around eachother"  
My mouth drops "b-but" I splutter, this is so unfair.  
I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. "Fine" I growl  
Sherlock sits on the bed first and then I get on, facing him. I wrap my legs around his, going over the top, and he does the same, just making sure his lets are underneath.  
He leans in to kiss me and I go to reach out and touch his face before I remember the deal. I silently complain about this fact.  
As sherlocks lips touch mine I feel my stomach flip, he makes me feel like I'm on a roller-coaster.  
I kiss his soft lips back and the both start moving in sync. While his hands remain steadily by his side I feel myself reaching for his hair. Growling I put my hands up in the air, trying to refrain from touching him.  
He then moves down to my neck and starts kissing my there, he licks my collar bone and I feel my eyes roll back.  
When he reaches the base of my neck I gasp and grab a handful of his hair before freezing, realising what I've done.  
"Looks like we're going to Brittany then" he grins and I hold back a glare. A deals a deal at the end of the day.  
********  
I feel the air rush over me as I stand at the top of the boat. It's been so long since I've been this free and I can hardly remember the last moment like this, last time I was with -. No. I mustn't think of him.  
As I look around at the other people on the boat I can't help but realise how boring everyone else's lives must be. I see a woman leaning too far over the railing and I suddenly have an urge to push her over, to just let her get sucked under the boat. But then a little boy with brown curly hair pulls on the woman's cardigan.  
"Mumma, come down. Scary water"  
She smiles at him sadly before turning back to the sea. After a few more attempts at getting his mothers attention the little boy wanders off. He catches my eye and starts to wonder over in my direction.  
We stare at eachother for a couple of seconds before I go "boo!"  
He jumps back so startled that he falls on the floor and starts crying.  
It makes me laugh, until the woman comes over.  
"What do you think you're doing?" She snaps at me  
"Making sure your unattended son doesn't hurt himself" I explain  
"Oh and you're doing a marvellous job of that"  
"Better than you" I glare at her but she just huffs and drags her son away, picking him up off the dirty floor.  
A text comes through on my phone and i see that its from sherlock. #meet in room 221 asap#  
221? Really? I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy as I think about all the moments he's shared with John in that little apartment of theirs.  
I start walking down to the room and as hard as I try not to, I can't help but remember the last time I was here.  
"You shouldn't stand so close the the edge Jimmy" I roll my eyes at the nickname and at how much he worries.  
"And if I fall then that's just another adventure" I laugh.  
I suddenly feel him grab my wrist and spin me round.  
"Is everything a joke to you?" He snaps  
I just grin at him that just makes him seem more flustered.  
"Come on we're going inside" he pulls on my wrist and drags me towards the stairwell.  
The minute I shut the door I feel him slam my back against the wall.  
I wince at the pain, but at the same time it excites me.  
"You" he jabs me in the chest  
I raise an eyebrow "me?" I ask faking innocence  
"Ugh you make me so mad"  
"That's lovely dear"  
"I swear to god do you have a remark to everything"  
"I don't know, do I?"  
"Dammit Jimmy shut up for once"  
I grin wildly at him. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me"  
And that's when he kisses me. I knew he would, it's the only reason I got him angry in the first place.  
He runs his hands down my chest and then stops at my hips before pushing them against the wall, pinning me to it.  
His kisses are rough but that's the way I like it. I try to move forward but he slams my body backwards again, I groan from the pain, that's going to leave a bruise.  
"You're mine" he growls against my neck  
"Yours" I whisper "always yours Sebastian Moran"


	5. Chapter Four

“moriaty?!” I hear sherlocks worried voice but I keep my eyes shut, not wanting to escape that memory, too afraid to leave it”  
“JIM?!” Sherlock shakes me and I open my eyes “Jim what is the matter?”  
“Nothing” I snap, angry that he took me away from my Sebastian, even though I know it’s not really his fault.  
His face hardens and I see him but up that barrier that the world knows so well, I sigh to myself, “I was only worried because I needed to go over what we have to do when we get there, we’re to get off in a minute”  
“Yes you’re right” He says shortly, pulling out a folder from god knows where, his coat must be a fucking tardis.  
“Okay so Godric is planning on sending the drugs to Brittany within the next couple of hours, if we’re lucky we can go undercover and gain some more information on the bigger picture”  
I stare at him in disbelief, “No, no Sherlock this was not the agreement, we agreed that we would stop the drugs to stop more druggies from trashing this world. The plan was not, it was not, to go whole ‘operation cobra’ and intercept a whole drug company”  
He sighs at me “Don’t be ridiculous moriarty, it’s the French mafia.”  
“Erm I'm sorry what? That certainly wasn’t – I'm sorry since was there even a French mafia?”

SHERLOCK POV

I frown at him, surely as a world-class criminal he must have known about the French mafia, of course they are not as well known as some, but they are still filthy criminals.  
I push this away and widen my eyes at him, “Moriarty I honestly thought you were smarter than that, of course there is a French mafia” He narrows his eyes at me in annoyance and I sigh “where there are people desperate for power there is a mafia. Now, as we are in French territory my brother can do nothing to help us, we’re alone”  
He laughs, but it’s a cruel laugh, “Oh Sherlock, I'm a criminal, we don’t need any of your brothers ridiculous government help”. His tone grates on me and it bothers me that he talks about my brother like that, of course that is something that I would never admit out loud, it pains me to admit it to myself even, but the only people that have ever, have even been allowed to insult him are well me…and John.  
“Okay then, criminal what approach do you expect us to take?”   
He grins at me and his eyes glint, the look of malevolent on his face surprisingly excites me, and then wraps his arms around my neck.  
“Why its simple hunny, all criminals are allies, we’re going to walk right into their little operation”  
“That’s a joke right?” I ask him, because obviously he isn’t thinking straight.  
“No, I'm not joking Sherlock, we’re going to get to them from the inside and make them into shoes for your boyfriend back home. Does that sound good, we can send them to him?”  
“What? John? John is not my boyfriend, in fact you are Moriarty.” He looks at me in disbelief.  
“I'm sorry what?”  
“Jim Moriarty would you care to be my boyfriend”  
He snorts, “I feel like a 12 year old”  
“At least you’re not the one running around yelling ‘the game is on’”  
He throws his head back and laughs, I love seeing him like this, “That is true”, then he pulls me in closer and kisses me quickly on the lips as if he’s nervous, “of course I’ll be your boyfriend William Sherlock Scott Holmes” I laugh, before kissing him with a sort of urgency, I don’t know how he does this to me, consulting detective falling for the top criminal, its almost too ridiculous to believe.   
Suddenly an old lady walks through a door into the stair well, she sees us and tuts.  
But the minute she disappears we burst out laughing against the wall.  
Oh to be in love…again.


End file.
